


I'm gonna Raichu a Story [fan request]

by LolliPopKiki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolliPopKiki/pseuds/LolliPopKiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a gritty, modern world of monsters, one badass roams the streets for the perfect companion. Also a lot of puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna Raichu a Story [fan request]

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there are a lot of puns. And dumb exaggerations. I love you, cupcakes.

In a gritty world of pathetic starters and the stinking smell of failure in the air, a young man had come of age that would restore it to its bright and shiny glory, all while becoming…a master. It was merely half-past noon when he rolled out of his bed, continuing to sleep soundly even though half of his body was on the floor, while the other remained on his bed. His long, dark hair spilled out around his head on the carpet. Whenever he went outside, he would often have to tie it back, as many women, and occasionally men, tended to faint in marvel of his luscious locks. Therefore, being the kind-hearted gentleman he was, he dutifully tied it, so as not to stir the masses.  
After a few minutes, he let out a manly yawn and opened his eyes, suddenly realizing that his head was on his bedroom floor. 

He blinked a couple of times, thinking to himself, “I sleep rather Oddish, don’t I?” No matter. He threw his legs over his head and rolled over into a somersault onto his feet like a nimble acrobat, and promptly hit his face on his closed door. No matter! The point was that he looked cool doing the backwards somersault. He stood up, stretched, and commenced preparations for a dangerous trip to the outside world, where many creatures roamed.

By the way, this guy’s name was Jaden. Prince Jaden. But he preferred Jaden, at least most of the time. Unless someone really had the urge to call him Prince. He stood in front of his bathroom mirror, rubbing the scruff on his chin. Last month he had shaved a bit because his last batch of facial hair had made him look like a more dashing Tony Stark. This time around, a soul patch seemed better. And there, right inside the medicine cabinet, was his golden Pokeball. He smirked. It was finally time to use it.

After a rigorous teeth-brushing, Jaden swung open his closet doors to get dressed. It would be simple for his trek today: a blue t-shirt, a nylon bulletproof vest, a pair of black leather pants, a navy trenchcoat, a couple of knife-sheaths beneath his sleeves, a machine gun with a Vinyl Scratch sticker on it, and a browning gun tucked into his pants. He studied himself in the mirror for a moment, smiled, and said, “Who’s Machamp, now? You are. Yes, you are.” He gripped his golden Pokeball tightly as he kicked his door open and headed outside into the cold, obtrusive light.

He had to be careful; ghost-types tended to hang around where he lived. Just a couple of weeks ago two dead bodies were found in a nearby alley, their faces left blue from suffocation, at least that’s what the police had thought. The air was thick and heavy as Jaden walked the streets. His city lived near a coastline, and he was in search of a water-dweller. He was luckily in the right place.

“Spare some Pokedollars, sir?” croaked a hooded man approaching him. Jaden eyed him suspiciously, not quite able to see the man’s face. In a quick gesture, he lifted the man’s hood only to reveal a cackling Haunter beneath it, who disappeared soon after. Jaden shook his head in disapproval, and he continued on his way. Through his path he passed a couple of Pikachus throwing dice behind a bar, obviously placing illegal bets. He also came across a rough-looking Gardevoir offering to hold his Pokeballs for a meager five dollars, and beside her there was a group of charmanders passing around a very lit joint around a circle. This world had become rather dark. But Jaden was determined to change that, one Pokemon at a time.

At one point, he heard a shrill woman’s scream behind him. He shook his head again. He had forgotten to tie his hair back. “I can’t believe I forgot,” he muttered, “That is positively Onyx-ceptable.” He took a rubber band from his wrist and promptly tied his hair back. It was okay, though. Because he stilled looked like a badass.  
Finally, as the sun was becoming less aggressive in the sky, Jaden had reached the coastline, and the sound of moving water was quite soothing. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in order to listen keenly. It wasn’t long before he heard a soft rustling in the tall grass ahead. Slowly, he removed a small plastic baggy from one of the pockets in his trench coat. In that baggy were a couple strips of bacon. Through extensive research, Jaden knew that crocodiles preferred the taste of pork, not humans, a common misconception that people held. He sat down, cross-legged, onto the wet ground, and threw out a piece of bacon a couple of feet in front of him. At first, there was nothing but silence.

But then, sure enough, a blue blur came swiftly into view and snatched up the bacon. It moved so fast that even Jaden’s immaculate eyes could barely make it out. But he knew it was there. Grinning, he threw another piece of bacon out in front of him, this one a bit closer than the first. Again, a little blue blur rolled across the ground, scooping up the piece of bacon.

As Jaden began fiddling with the plastic baggy again, suddenly something crashed into him, knocking him down on his back. He looked up with just his eyes to find a little Totodile gleefully standing on his tummy, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth as it clapped its little blue hands. It couldn’t have weighed more than twenty pounds, but the sudden jump made Jaden a bit out of breath. But looking at this happy Pokemon’s face, he knew that not all Pokemon had to end up in the darkness.  
“I’m Jaden,” he greeted the little monster on his belly, holding out his hand. The Totodile looked curiously at his hand, then happily patted on it with its claws and replied, “Totodile,” some bacon bits falling out of his mouth.

“Hey, now. You shouldn’t talk with your Meowth full,” Jaden laughed. The Totodile appeared embarrassed for a moment, but then quickly shook it off as he bit into the plastic baggy that Jaden was holding.

“How would you like to join my team, Totodile?” Jaden asked after Totodile’s attentions were back onto him. The Totodile pondered for a moment, chewing on its last piece of bacon, then happily nodded, biting Jaden’s head quickly after.

The bite wasn’t very hard, thankfully, Jaden only letting out a soft “Ouch.”

But this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
